


The General and The Knight

by Anonymous



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Publishing anonymously for reasons, Rare Pairings, Teen/Adult, These two haven't even interacted in canon, Tribadism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two months ago, if you had told Marcy Wu that she’d want to lose her virginity to a newt, she’d had called you crazy.Yet now there was nobody she desired more that Yunnan.
Relationships: Marcy Wu / Yunnan
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	The General and The Knight

Truthfully, it was shameful to have such thoughts. And yet every time the human girl saw the amphibious woman, they invited themselves back inside her youthful head. Paralyzing, sinful images of Marcy embraced with Yunnan, the two passionately exploring each other’s bodies in arresting displays of sapphic eroticism, doing obscene things that made her entire body break out into a thin layer of warm sweat. The object of her desire was an adult and a salamander to boot, but the boastful general had conquered the teenager’s nervous, young heart.

  
Yunnan herself wasn’t ignorant to the blushes that the exotic girl, the first human she’d ever known, displayed whenever the two of them were alone. And indeed, there was an untamable part of her that wished to rock this intelligent alien’s world to its very core. Surely it was scandalous, maybe even criminal, to want to commit xenophilic acts, but Yunnan was a maverick, one always prepared to take insane risks should she calculate that the reward would be great.

  
One balmy evening, the two of them were all by themselves in Marcy’s room, discussing battle strategies in the event of the city getting assailed by giant ants. The newt cautiously cleared her throat to bring attention to herself.

  
“Yes, general?”

  
“Captain Wu,” the prideful amphibian asked, “during your past few weeks here, the city has provided adequate provisions to your needs, no?”

  
“Oh, yes! Everything has been lovely, thank you!”

  
“Good. Because I’d hate to see something lacking in your life...” she replied, an iota of dolefulness in her voice.

  
“That’s very kind of you, Yunnan…”

  
“If you need… um… any services for anatomical issues, I would be more than willing to provide them…” Yunnan replied, her eyes unintentionally glancing at the bed. She had already regretting saying such a thing, and to a child no less.

  
Marcy was quick to catch on to her intentions, reading the innuendo as though it was simple monosyllable words.

  
“Yunnan... do you want to fuck me?” The newt’s face turned crimson at the stark question.

  
“Well,” she said, pretending nothing had just occurred between them, “I’d better get going. Sun’s setting and…” Marcy grabbed the general’s hand before she could bolt out of the door.

  
“Yu-Yunnan, it’s okay. I want this too. I need you right now!”

  
With that the duo was suddenly on the other side of the room, lying on the teenager’s extra-large bed, clothes being removed in a confused frenzy, as Yunnan eagerly placed wet kisses on the girl’s shoulders and neck. The older one’s face lowered to get a good look at Marcy’s exposed breasts.

  
“I’m still young. They may grow larger in the future…”

  
“They’re already perfect,” the salamander responded as he greedily licked them, drops of sweet milk lactating from the small, golden tits. As she suckled, Yunnan savored the flavor like it was the finest of aged wine. She then headed lower still. The human’s hairless cunt was already soaked, ready for what was to occur next.

  
Yunnan licked at the pussy as though it was a rare sugary treat. “Poor girl. Already, it seems like she’ll cum at any moment,” she thought to herself as her long tongue was released from her mouth, lapping at the vagina. Marcy patted her newt lover’s head and rustled her white hair as signs of encouragement. While this was occurring, Yunnan used her hand to play with her sex, touching her own clitoris as she teased Marcy’s. Marvelously dirty thoughts filled her racing head, as she enjoyed the view and scent of the Asian teen’s cunt. “I love the way it tastes,” she thought, gluttonously continuing.

  
Marcy moaned in delight at the oral sex, more impressed with the far reach of Yunnan’s tongue than anything else she could imagine. “How will I ever fuck a fellow human after this? They could never compare to an amphibian’s magical skills!” she thought to herself.

  
“OH- K-keep going. OH-Yunnan-OH EAT ME OUT LIKE THERE’S NO TOMORROW!” she shouted, not caring if anybody else could hear their lesbian antics.

  
In short order, Marcy came, Yunnan cleaning up by licking up the clear, tasty fluids from the human’s inner thighs. The newt continued to use her fingers to stimulate her own throbbing pussy. For around thirty seconds, Marcy watched enamored as the orange-pink fingers went around in circular counterclockwise moments. Cupping the back of Yunnan’s head in her hands she appreciated what a handsome vagina it was with a beautiful thick crown of silvery pubic hair. Then Yunnan made herself ejaculate, squirting a fine liquid all over the ivory-white sheets.

  
“SHIT!” she yelled in ecstasy, still a little unbelieving of what was going on. After she got back her breath, she turned to Marcy and smiled as wide as a Cheshire Cat.

  
“We’re not finished yet, my little slut!”

  
The two proceeded to start scissoring, rubbing their cunts against each other at a wonderous pace. “If only my friends could see me now! What on Earth would they think of this?” Marcy thought as the tribadism continued onward. For five good minutes, the two felt united as though they were one body, intoxicated by the aromas and flavors of the pheromones in the briny air, drunk on each other's nude bodies in this bestial affair.

  
“Oh, dear fucking Frog!” Yunnan exclaimed. She wrapped her prehensile tail around Marcy’s left wrist, holding it so very tightly and lovingly. She decided to talk a little dirty, something that only encouraged Marcy to grind faster.

  
“You like that, don’t you, you slutty little child?... Had I only known what a whore-in-training you wanted to be then I’d have fucked you senselessly and nonstop from the very second we met!... Dear Frog, when we’re done with each other, we'll be so exhausted that we won’t be able to walk for days!”

  
Marcy concurred. This was doubtlessly the best experience of her thirteen years, even more fun than math camp or weekends with Anne and Sasha. If only she’s known that Yunnan was like this, then she’d had willingly begged for this earlier.

  
Marcy felt her body tense up and she orgasmed a second time. Yunnan continued to thrust her legs until she too was relieved. The newt moved her face to Marcy’s pussy and one more licked up and swallowed the fluids.

  
By now, the two lovers were weary and so started to relax as they cuddled, Yunnan wrapping her arms around the human's abdomen and her tail around one of Marcy's legs.

  
“Thank you for being my first…” Marcy said.

  
“Don’t mention it. You were excellent, Captain Wu.”

  
“Yunnan, what does this mean for the two of us now?”

  
There was a pause.

  
“I suppose it means that we’ve mated. We’ve become something akin to wives. And as your mate, I shall protect you from the dangers of this savage land until my final days.”

  
“Thank you… I’m proud to be your mate…”

  
Yunnan had already shut her tired eyes. Marcy meanwhile couldn’t sleep, dreading a day when she would have to leave her companion, have to retreat to her own world.

  
But that day was hopefully far off.


End file.
